One Day
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: They all left him on the sidelines. And now it was Rose.


_Ok, this is translated version of my story "Один День" on Russian language. _

_I hope, you`ll like it)_

* * *

><p>Her eyes were hidden under the shade of closed eyelids. Eyelashes shuddered at times, reminding him that the young woman, that resting in his arms, still alive, still next to him. Her body stiffened in a moment and he was ready for another attack of rage, but when her slender fingers blindly found his hand, tightly gripping it, the tension gradually began to subside, giving way to weakness.<p>

Her skin was deathly pale, her lips were dry and ripped, looked like wallpaper, bitten by attempts to keep rushing screaming from a sharp pain, piercing her body, and also were dark circles under her eyes (eyes which once were bright and shining, full of mischief) from tiredness and exhaustion . Dark curls stuck to her wet forehead, so he gently and carefully removes them, afraid to hurt her with his touch. Her skin was hot like hell and sticky with sweat under his fingers.

Damon tried not to think about how long it takes to poison completely destroyed Rose from within, destroying her body, removing the last pieces of a clear mind. Taking her away from him.

* * *

><p>"Everything will be okay…"<p>

"Damon ..."

"You won`t die," he cuts her, not letting finish that phrase, which he does not want to, can`t hear now. Her lips were trembling, trying to bend at least a semblance of a smile, but the efforts haven`t met with much success, but even this was enough for him. "Hold on." He hands her a glass only half full of thick crimson liquid, and not letting go until her fingers tightly grasping and holding it. "It's for a while, Rose, I promise."

"Damn, Damon!" He can`t ignore the fact that she had difficulty swallowing the blood, and even made a face. "Don`t be so sentimental. It should happened," she shrugs her shoulders, looking at older Salvatore through the empty glass, "sooner or later. With me, with you, with someone else. This fact brings me to my humanity. I am vulnerable, isn`t it wonderful?" She sees in his eyes distrust and misunderstanding, but Damon tight purses his lips, avoiding any comment. "Everybody dies, and you know it like no other. I was going to die of old age, surrounded by my family. That was the plan."

"Cut the bull shit! It explains nothing…"

"Look, it's much better than living and feeling completely dead." This humility in her voice doesn`t suit him. Now it seems like only he continues to struggle with the inevitable. "Hey," she touches the palm of his shoulder, forcing Damon again to look at her, "don`t even think about it, it's not your fault. It's just a case, nothing more. I want you to know that these days when I was there, I would not have traded for something else. I'm here, I'm still here." How she can smile still? Through all the pain, all this injustice and disgusting antics of fate she just continues to smile all the same, as if nothing had happened.

"Rose…" He catches the low moan which has been broken from her lips when she tries to rise on elbows, but after leaves this idea.

"Can you hug me?"

"Sure," Damon pulls her to him without any hesitation and he hears a whisper of gratitude in return. Something unpleasant was torn apart from within his chest. What is it?

* * *

><p>He tries to keep her on the spot, grabbing her wrists and pressed against the bed, pressing her body into the mattress. Rose curved her back, trying to escape from the grip of his hands, because she felt that she could still escape from the burning pain, if only to free herself. Her effort push Salvatore away, pushing her knees to his chest, wasn`t successful because he covered her body with his own, not allowing her to make any rapid body movements.<p>

"Oh God, Damon, stop it!" Her voice breaks from the frequent cries that she is simply unable to keep in her throat. "Make it go away, please! I beg you! It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Another cry of a wounded beast rolled on the estate, the words that he just couldn`t make out. Tears roll down Rose`s cheeks, lost somewhere in her hair or sink into the pillows. "Help me, please!" A new wave of piercing pain covers her, causing the body to bend at angles impossible for the ordinary man.

He could only wait for flashes became less blinding, and held her weakened body as close as possible to himself, passing his hand gently on her face, shoulders, painting intricate patterns on her back, sincerely hoping that these gestures will calm her down. Rose's body shook a few more times before finally relax in his hands.

"Shshshsh, everything will be fine," Salvatore kisses her top, covering his eyes, inhaling her scent. She smells patchouli, sandalwood and here was a weak note of the Indian tuberose.

"I'm tired, I'm so tired ..."

* * *

><p>False sense of tranquility hung in the air, giving them a common moment, which they now can share only with each other. He felt all this eating and destroying pain that will surely embarrass him. But it became even worse after her words about how he was nice to her, was good and accurate. He should lie in bed, feeling unbearable pain that was causing that awful monster, rending flesh to freedom, feeling like his body dies, remain nothing. It should be Damon, just Damon.. And where is your vaunted Themis, when it`s so necessary?<p>

"Do you know," her index finger draws the line of his jaw, "it would be so easy to really fall in love with you, if only to afford such weakness. But," it was the saddest smile that he had seen in his life and in what was after the transformation, "the way you look at her... No one forces can make you look so at another woman. You need her, if not corrected you, at least to help you. With her you have a purpose for which you will fight, fight, clenching your fists, clenching your teeth, with her you will strive for what you want till the end. Always," the tip of her finger draws his bottom lip. "It's a pity that she still doesn`t know it-"Rose`s speech sharply breaks, she looks up to his eyes. " Wait a minute, did you –"

"Rose... "

"Damon…"

"Enough!" Not with her and not now to mention such topics which he himself tried to avoid once again. "Sorry," his eyes are warming, becoming on a shade brighter, "I just-"

"Just said what you can`t say. It's all right." No, it`s not all right. She touched his soul.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were again full of life; they even seem to glow and a smile full of serene and childishly naive mischief. The pain is gone, leaving no trace behind. It was too perfect to be true.<p>

"One."

Her voice, which shimmers with ringing notes of laughter, still long time sounds an echo in his head, but it was the most peaceful and sweet sound that only could be heard.

"Two."

She makes a barely noticeable small step back, keeping her bright eyes on him, but this movement is enough to make her finally left him.

* * *

><p>His skin felt a death cool and it`s disgustingly painful.<p>

Everybody always left him. No one has ever stayed with him. Loving mother, father, seeks to bring up in him a real man, a brother who seems to be next to him, but still was on the other side, Katherine, the first who encroached on a hot youthful heart, Elena, who disturbed his bleeding soul. They all left him on the sidelines. And now it`s Rose.

Memories are the only thing she left behind. These pictures in his head heating his heart. Probably, she was the person, who belonged to him even in those pathetic moments. And better thing than that isn`t so necessary for him.

And it`s still possible to feel weightless notes of Indian tuberose in the room.


End file.
